Čas nezastavíš
by Amratin
Summary: Odehrává se mezi druhým a třetím dílem. Kdo, zatím neviděl Thor: Ragnarok, ať radši nečte. Dozvíte se, jak se Odin vzdal trůnu a odešel do dobrovolného vyhnanství.


„Našli jsme tělo," sdělil voják, když předstoupil před Všeotce.

„Loki," prohlásil vládce s otázkou v hlase. Bojovník přikývl a potutelně se pousmál. Panovník se těžce zvedl z trůnu a ještě namáhavěji se opět posadil. „Můj synu, zůstaň, když ostatní odešli," oko upíral kamsi do prázdna. Muž pod schody nevěděl, co si má myslet. Zůstal.

„Přeje si můj král ještě něco dalšího?" zeptal se ve chvíli, kdy pomáhal panovníkovi na lože.

„Zůstaň. Obávám se, že už tu dlouho nebudu." Ani nevěděl, jak blízko pravdě se nacházel. Loki měl nejdříve v úmyslu zbavit se Odina za všechno, co pro svého nevlastního syna nikdy neudělal, a i za to, že nezabránil matčině smrti, když mohl. Nebyl přece v tu chvíli zamčený ve vězeňské cele jako někdo. Ať je matka ve Valhale šťastná.

Teď však viděl otce unaveného, slabého a s tímto pohledem se vyrovnával daleko hůř. Už jednou před ním Odin zkolaboval, ale to bylo jiné. Teď nekolaboval, spíš pomalu odcházel. Pro válečníka, jakým kdysi byl, to muselo představovat ten největší trest. Zasloužil by si poslední velkou slavnou bitvu. Té se však nedočká, možná i díky Thorovi.

Kouzelník seděl při vládcově posteli. Vzpomínal na své dětství. Na dobu, kdy nemusel nic řešit. Matka ho opatrovala snad až příliš pečlivě. Otec mu na druhou stranu nedokázal projevit žádné city, ať už kladné nebo záporné. Vždy z něho vyzařoval nezájem a nadřazenost státníka.

Proč to vlastně Odin udělal? Proč ho zachránil před jistou smrtí? Určitě ze soucitu. Byl slabý, křehký, a tehdy možná i nevinný. Nemusel ho však udělat svým synem. Mohl z něho mít modrého příživníka, vzdělávajícího se vedle jediného a právoplatného dědice, Thora. Jak ho mohl kdy nazývat svým bratrem? Odin nejspíš měl nějaký rozumný důvod pro své chování, ale nikdy se s ním nepochlubil. A teď už to bylo stejně jedno.

Vládnout lidem a zároveň se starat o své ratolesti mu muselo ubrat spoustu sil. Kdyby byl obyčejný sedlák, mohl by být teď ještě zdráv. Král má dost těžký úděl. Vstává a uléhá plný obav. Co se vlastně mohlo Všeotci zdát, když upadal do hlubokého spánku? Co mu pomáhalo nabrat síly do dalšího dne? Nedokázal pochopit, proč se stále ve svých myšlenkách tolik zajímal o svého únosce. Měl by se vzpamatovat.

Další dny stál v přestrojení za vojáka pod trůnem, aby byl co nejblíže svému králi. Hlídal jeho pokojné dny a smrtelně tiché noci.

Všímal si změn, které byly stále znatelnější. Vládcovo zdravé oko se začalo kalit. Stále více pohlížel do prázdna, nevěnoval pozornost tomu, s čím za ním jeho poddaní chodili. Viděl třes ruky, jenž muži znemožňoval cokoliv v ní udržet. Znal to velmi dobře. Jednou strávil nějaký čas v těle stařeny, hodně se z toho poučil. Otec už nedokázal ani chodit bez opory. Jeden z vojáků mu vždy pomáhal na trůn a z něho.

„Potřebuji si odpočinout," prohlásil starý muž. Jenže žádný odpočinek mu už nepomůže. Loki to už dávno předvídal. Nabídl starci rámě a přenesli se na Midgard. Místo vybral otec. „Musí to tak být. Nemůžeme proti tomu nic udělat."

Budova před nimi nesla název Domov pro seniory. Syn se na něho díval s těžko skrytým smutkem v očích. Loki sklonil pohled k dlážděnému chodníku. „Vládni tak, jako bych to byl já sám." Otec nikdy neměl střídmé požadavky. Vzal adoptivní dítě křečovitě za ruku a vydali se kupředu.

Loki převzal iniciativu. „Dobrý den," řekl paní na recepci. Žena s vážným výrazem se nutila do úsměvu.

„Přišel jsem se svým otcem. Je již starý a potřebuje lepší péči, než jakou bych mu já mohl poskytnout…"

„Nevíte, že máme dlouhou čekací lhůtu?" přerušila ho žena.

„To je mi jasné. Jsme na seznamu," zkusil štěstí.

„Takže váš otec se jmenuje pan Wiseman?" zeptala se skepticky.

„Přesně tak. Mám tu s sebou všechny potřebné dokumenty," začal vytahovat prázdné listy vyplněné iluzí.

„Děkuji. Zavolám sestřičku a ta vás tady provede."

Pokoj nevypadal moc velkolepě, ale vypadalo to, že to bývalému státníkovi vyhovuje. Bylo to ubohé. Mladík by pro sebe nic podobného nikdy nechtěl. To by radši skončil vlastní rukou. Nic neříkal. Jen se tvářil. Nasadil kamenný mírně pohoršený výraz.

„Brzy mě přijď navštívit," žádal otec.

„Hm," Loki se naposledy rozhlédl po pokoji a zmizel. Nijak mu nevadilo, že ho nikdo neviděl odejít, už by tam prostě další minutu nevydržel.

Od tohoto momentu se po Asgardu pohyboval v přestrojení za Odina. Nikdo ho nesměl poznat. Nikdo by to nepochopil. Všichni by ho odsoudili. Alespoň jsou teď obyvatelé spokojeni, že se panovník těší dobrému zdraví.

Thor zvítězil nad temnými elfy a předstoupil před svého otce a krále. Bratr mu připomněl slib, jenž před časem dal jednomu nemocnému muži. On ho prostě vždy donutil ke zpytování svědomí, aniž by o tom kdy věděl. Potěšený hromovládce odešel.

Loki ještě chvíli počkal. Zhluboka se nadechl a odešel na Zem.

Před ústavem se znovu pomocí kontrolovaného dechu odhodlával vstoupit. Netěšil se na návštěvu. Dokázal si představit, čeho bude svědkem. V hale se nacházela spousta lidí. Nějaký blonďatý muž, vypadající jako trosečník, vezl starou paní na vozíku na terasu. Dva dědové hráli karty. Měli velké publikum. Další klient seděl v křesle, celý se třásl a díval se z okna. Jedna vážně čilá seniorka hrála na klavír táhlou melodii, ošetřovatelka ji zaujatě poslouchala a otáčela ji noty.

Starostlivý dospělý slušně pozdravil sestru a zeptal se jí na „otce". Neposlouchal ji. Vše vnímal jaksi zamlženě. Ale dokázal zachytit atmosféru, která mezi nimi nastala. Soucit. Chtěl se okamžitě vrátit. Šel ale dál. Zaklepal na dveře pokoje a vstoupil.

„Rád tě zase vidím," volal na něho skřehotavý stařecký hlas. Ten hlas mu vůbec nebyl povědomí, ale postava vypovídala o tom, že našel správný pokoj.

„Jak se ti daří?" zeptal se bývalého krále.

„Mám se dobře. Dnes jsme jeli na projížďku. Byl sice vítr, ale jinak se výlet celkem vydařil," muž byl zabředlý hluboko do minulosti, nebylo vůbec pravděpodobné, že by ho tady v tom ústavu pustili někam dál než na zápraží.

Mladík se podíval z okna. Neměl sílu odporovat. „Dnes je opravdu hezky. Až se vrátím, projedu Sleipnira."

„Dávej si pozor. Je to prvotřídní kůň, ale poslouchá jen mě a Lokiho," varoval ho otec.

„Vždyť právě. Už dlouho zůstal ve stáji nevyužit."

„Ten kluk pořád někde lítá. Občas mám obavy, aby se nedostal do nějakých problémů. Není přece jen tak silný jako Thor," muž měl o své slabší dítě strach.

„Sice není tak silný, ale dokáže se ubránit jiným způsobem. Svaly neřeší všechno," obhajoval se. Stařec naprosto netušil, koho má před sebou. Na Lokiho tváři se objevily znepokojené vrásky. „Změnil ses," zašeptal.

„Loki nás všechny změnil," dovršil Všeotec. Mág už nemohl dál.

„Jen kdyby mě někdy přišel navštívit. Je to nevděčný chlapec," stěžoval si senior.

„To není pravda," oponoval nevlastní syn.

„Nebraň ho. To ty s Thorem se o mě zajímáte," poplácal dítě po hřbetu ruky.

Kouzelník už se nezmohl na nic dalšího kromě: „Vážně?!" Kdyby sem nepřišel on, nikdo by ho nenavštívil. Kde je asi Thor teď, co? Ale přesto mu ho bude otec vždycky předhazovat. Ať si na svého syna čeká tady v tom zapadákově. Schválně, jak dlouho mu to bude trvat, než sem dorazí. Otec by mohl mít alespoň jednou uznání. Ten nevděčný chlapec za ním přišel přece z vlastní vůle a on si ho ještě plete, kdo ví s kým. Na tohle neměl sílu.

„Sbohem, otče," prohlásil a vstal.

„Zase přijď," odpověděl bývalý král.

Ještě naposledy ode dveří Loki pohlédl na trosku na posteli v erárním pyžamu, jež mu kdysi byla téměř vším. Jak se z obávaného panovníka, nejmocnějšího a nejzarputilejšího válečníka mohlo stát něco takového. Tohle neměl nikdy vidět. Zklamaný syn odešel. Nikdy se už nevrátil.


End file.
